


Heat Wave Anniversary

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Threesomes, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione celebrates their one year anniversary with Severus and George.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Kudos: 6
Collections: RAREHPBINGO





	Heat Wave Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Slug Club's rarepair of the week 08/03 to 08/10 and pairing Severus x George. I decided to do a threesome. I used grammarly for my beta so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> I'm also full filling the rarehpbingo card square: marriage law
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione was sweltering, realizing that their a/c is not working right, she charmed the sunken tub to ice-cold to cool off before she passed out waiting for Severus and George to return home. Stripping down to her birthday suit, Hermione eased in the chilly water relishing it.

"Ahhh...now this is cold!" she exclaimed while drinking ice cold tea. Her unruly hair was tied up in a ponytail. Her body temperature cooled down immensely while immersing herself underwater.

Severus and George returned home to find the house empty and extremely hot. Sweat was pouring off their faces and was worried about Hermione.

"She must be ok, and I'll be glad when this heatwave breaks," George told Severus when they put the groceries into the cold refrigerator. They were thrilled that that didn't break down as well.

"Come here, you've got something...right there." Severus kissed the chocolate smeared off of George's lips.

"You've got the champagne for our anniversary, right?"

Severus held up the bottle that Lucius procured for them to celebrate from his own wine cellars.

"That was really nice of Lucius."

"Well, he does owe me several life debts," Severus smirked as they found Hermione relaxing in their sunken bathtub.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, love?" George asked as he stripped down to join Hermione.

George was waiting for Severus' reply only to find that Severus beat him to the tub first. Hearing an 'eep from Hermione.

George grinned as he waded in the coolness of the water. "Ahhhh, this is hitting the spot!" 

Ever since the marriage law was enacted, the men were appreciative of Hermione for marrying both of them. 

She was snogging Severus while George was pouring the wine for them. "Ahem, Severus, Hermione, to our first anniversary, and I hope we have many more!" 

"Hear, Hear!" they exclaimed cheerfully as they downed the delicious wine before resuming their nocturnal activities.

Hermione broke off the kiss, after hearing a rumble of thunder in the distance, as the men's hands roamed all over her wet body. "I hope this storm will break this terrible heatwave."

Severus was nibbling on Hermione's ear before he thrust his cock up into her. Hearing her delightful mewls.

George listened as he saw lightning out the window. "Maybe we should continue this in our bedchamber, guys."

They heard the shock of thunder and stroke of lightning, "Damn, I agree. Let's get out and dry off."

"Must we?" Hermione asked, feeling cooled off. She did not like getting out of the ice water. While Severus' gaze held firm, he helped her out of the tub, drying them off.

George had gone ahead to place cooling charms on the sheets to make everything ready. 

"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed, appreciating the redecorated bedchamber. The coolness of the room and the sheets when they slide underneath the covers.

They embraced each other, undulating bodies trying to find the perfect position. Hermione gasped when both men thrust up into her. She squeezed their cocks as they kept up the rhythm before succumbing to orgasm.

"Happy Anniversary to us!" Hermione exclaimed, panting softly as they found their comfortable spots in bed before going to sleep.


End file.
